


Without a heart, without a soul

by Ripley2win



Series: Surprise Crossover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RoboSam had time for a quick salt & burn on his way to somewhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a heart, without a soul

Without a heart, without a soul

 

The artificial lighting in the diner gave everyone a death warmed over glow. It was a look that Sam had seen a thousand times as a kid and a thousand times since.

Sam entered this diner in Maine tracking a rumored haunting that had lasted decades. He had listened to a mechanic's gossip and decided he had time for a quick salt and burn before his next job. Choosing a table at random, Sam sat down and opened a menu.

50 year old Velma and her daughter, Louise, ran the only diner in town that stayed open for business past 9 pm. Suddenly, 17 year old Louise choked on her chewing gum. Instantly, Sam sprinted to her side and did a Heimlich. Louise noisily coughed out her gum.

Sam , however, didn't take his hands off her very quickly but Louise didn't mind. Velma brought up a shotgun from behind the counter and pointed it straight at Sam's heart. Obviously, Mom minded a lot.

“How 'bout you take your hands off of my daughter's tits?”

Sam raised his hands up and slowly moved away from the teenager. Louise pouted at her mother, but decided to keep her mouth shut, at least while Mom still had the shotgun in her hands.

“I'm just here for information.”

Sam looked Velma straight into her tired, bloodshot eyes and gave her a good imitation of a “I'm sorry. I'm harmless” smile.

Velma lowered her shotgun by a scant inch.

“I'll help you if I can, but then you leave. OK?” Sam nodded.

“The mechanic at the service station just off the highway mentioned a haunting here in town. You know anything about that?”

“Lived here all my life. And yes, there is a ghost that's lived with an old woman for 50 years. The man committed suicide. He's buried at the cemetery 2 miles north of here. His name was . . .”

Louise, bored with the conversation, left to refill the salt and pepper shakers in the kitchen. When she returned, Sam had already left.

Sam drove to the small town cemetery and located the ghost's grave easily. He dug it up and did a salt 'n burn. Once the fire died down, Sam hurriedly refilled the grave and left town quickly.

A few days later, Sam drove back through that same small town in Maine and drove by the cemetery. A very old woman was crying over the recently disturbed grave of the ghost. She was accompanied by a middle aged man and woman who were similar enough to siblings. Sam parked and observed the family group out of curiosity. The old woman suddenly clutched at her chest and collapsed over the grave.

Sam drove away. There was always another job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you hadn't already guessed, the surprise crossover was with The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. This TV show was a romantic ghost story from back in the late 1960's.


End file.
